


lost on a desert island

by orphan_account



Series: PJO Femslash Weeks [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Femslash, Oops, PJO Femslash Weeks, i do not know pirate speak, i'm literally just using my knowledge from horrible histories and pirates of the caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper is marooned on an island by the crew of the Wilderness, but the small, innocent-looking Greek island isn't as deserted at it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost on a desert island

**Author's Note:**

> so in the beginning, i didn't really ship this. by the time i was done writing this thing, i was dying because none of my friends ship it. marina character development!  
> also this is really rather typical so please don't kill me!

Piper looks distastefully at the _Wilderness_ , which is now nothing but a speck on the horizon. That's the fifth ship in the row that she'd gotten kicked off of, and she's becoming infamous in the pirate world for either best or worst crew member. (No one was sure whether sure whether seducing the great Reyna Arellano then talking herself into the position of captain of the _Bellona_ was a stroke of genius or incredible stupidity.) 

The four other times she'd been marooned on a deserted island, she'd broken the rules on purpose, usually so she could catch her father's attention - Tristan Mclean, reknowned pirate king - and therefore had a very sound escape plan.

But this time...this time she hadn't expected it.

(Okay, she'd totally expected it. And she still wasn't sorry about almost killing Dylan. But honestly, that guy was an asshole, even by pirate standards.)

Now she has no plan, no hidden food or water, not even Katoptris, that stupid dagger Tristan McLean had given to her for her last birthday, right after he picked her up off some island in the Caribbeans. Just the clothes on her back and a pistol with a single bullet. It seems like the odds are stacked against her, but someone out there must like her at least a little bit, because the next morning she wakes up to find a basket with some food, a water skin, and even a blanket and pillow sitting near her head. Piper's mouth twitches into a smile and she shouts two words into the strong morning breeze:

"Thank you!" 

 

The next day, there is another basket. And the day after that. And the one after that. But Piper can never seem to wake herself up early enough to catch her benefactor. 

On her fifth day on the island, she decides to go exploring. She brings the coat that she stole from Reyna Arellano six months ago, the hat that she stole from Drew Tanaka (captain of the  _Aphrodite_ , and another example of Piper's outstanding persuasive skills), an apple, a bit of water, and, after a moment of thought, her pistol with the one shot. She doesn't have any weapons and she doesn't want to take any risks. 

As it turns out, the island is not one for an adventure. There are mainly palm trees, sand dunes, and sparkling blue-green water that hurts your eyes when you look at it for too long. Piper gets bored quickly, because as much as she appreciates the beauty of the place, she really just wants something to _happen_. 

She sighs and climbs up on a boulder, trying to find her beach again. But instead of the clear view she expected, only obstructed by the occasional tall tree, she is met with the roof of a sort of cave/house thing.

"What the..." she mutters. she slides off the rock on the other side and draws the gun out of her belt.

As she approaches the house, she can hear singing. She tries to plug her ears with one hand, recalling stories of sirens told by her father when she was younger, when he actually had time for her.

She doesn't know how long she tries to walk like this, but she does, eventually, register that the singing has stopped. She pauses for a moment, breathing quietly.

"Hello, pirate." A ringing voice interrupts the silence, and she turns around somewhat guiltily, sliding the pistol back into her belt. _If she is the one who's been feeding me,_ she reasons with herself, _she probably won't kill me now._  

Piper's breath suddenly stops coming. She finds herself staring at a girl with tanned skin, auburn hair, sparkling brown eyes, and a slight smirk on her lips.

"I am Calypso," the girl says. "Welcome to Ogygia."

The only thing Piper can think to say is, "I've been here five days. Why are you welcoming me now?" (She then proceeds to internally kick herself because, _W_ _ay to go, Pipes. Great first impression in front of a pretty girl._ )

Calypso laughs.

"I-I mean, I'm Piper Mclean," she corrects herself, blushing furiously.

"Come, Piper Mclean. Follow me."

She turns and starts to walk away, but Piper stops her.

"Why couldn't I see this place before?" the pirate asks.

"Because I didn't want you to."

"What's changed?"

Calypso smiles a little bit. "You were not afraid of me."

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because you're supposed to know the story."

"What story?"

"Mine."

But Calypso's story is one that Piper's father must have forgotten to tell her. So the two girls sit and tell stories together. And by nightfall, Calypso is nestled in Piper's arms in a real bed, and Piper covers Calypso with kisses.


End file.
